


Kiss It Better

by rennbit



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, it's not the best but i hope it's still readable aaaaa, kiddie au? they're in elementary :), this is for dennor week 2019 on tumblr uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennbit/pseuds/rennbit
Summary: A little adventure into the woods during their recess period goes just a little bit wrong.





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> dennor week, day 1! the prompt was "magic".

Mathias pushed past the teacher at the doorway, stumbling as he tried to be the first in the courtyard of the school as the bell rang. Recess time was his favorite time of day! Especially since he could talk with Lukas.

Lukas was his best friend, and they were like, best _best_ friends. Well, Mathias thought so, anyway. 

He blinked, frowning. He hadn’t thought about that before. Friends were supposed to do everything together, right? For one, he only saw him during recess, and even then, he never said much. Were they friends? The girls in his class all had those matching bracelets and things. Maybe he ought to get one for both of them.

Mathias jumped, thoughts scattering as something poked his ear. He spun around, stumbling back wide-eyed.

“Scared ya.” Lukas smiled lightly, a dandelion in hand. Oh, so that was what it was.

“That’s not fair. You snuck up on me!” Mathias pouted at Lukas, whining. 

“It so is.”

“So not!”

More and more kids were streaming out of the school now, the chatters and happy screams of children who had been cooped up all day filling the air. Lukas winced, frowning as he pressed the palms of his hands to his ears. He said something that Mathias couldn’t really hear, but he had done this often enough that he knew why Lukas was bothered. 

Slowly, they both made their way over to the wooded area that bordered the school, where it was quieter. Lukas has lost his dandelion along the way, lip quivering as he accidentally let it go, some kid trampling it as soon as it hit the pavement.

“It’s okay Luke! I’ll just get you another flower.” Mathias smiled at Lukas. It wasn’t fun when your friends were sad, and he was sure that there ought to be lots of flowers in the woods. Lukas had once told him that fairies and elves and all sorts of cool things lived there, so why not flowers?

“Really?” Lukas’ eyes widened, previous sadness at the loss of his dandelion forgotten. “I want a purple one.”

“Yeah!” Mathias huffed, proud of himself for thinking up this idea. It worked, and Lukas wasn’t as sad anymore. He turned towards the woods, eyes bright and searching for any sign of patches of purple. 

To his delight, there was a spot of the violet color a little further into the woods, buds sprouting up behind the trunk of a tree. Oh! Look!

He stumbled into the leafy underbrush, heading for his target. Lukas looked after as he ran, frowning in confusion, but not making a peep lest a teacher hear.

Mister V— Lukas frowned. What was his name again? Whatever. Mister Vin-mee-mon. There. He had always told them to not go exploring there, because ‘it would be terribly awful if one of you got lost!’ Which was a whole load of poo-poo to him. His glowing friends all lived in the woods. It wasn’t that dangerous inside, really.

As Mathias approached the patch of flowers, he broke into a run, only to catch his foot on a tree root poking out of the dirt. He was sent flying, landing roughly on a prickly berry bush and crying out, tears immediately making their presence known.

Lukas chased after him, careful to avoid any tree roots and making the same misstep that Mathias had made. 

“Luke, it really,” Mathias blubbered, his cheeks red as tears streamed down his face. “It really hurts!"

Lukas frowned, unsure of what to do. If Mister V saw, they would both be in trouble. Which was bad, because even though Mister V was nice and would give them candies sometimes, he was also very scary when he was mad. 

Only one thing came to his mind. He could help Mathias! But his mother had told him to never, ever do this unless they were super super special too, and as far as he knew, Mathias was a perfectly normal human kid.

Mathias was special though. Did that count? Lukas hesitated, picking up the other’s arm and patting it. Well, it counted for him.

“Don’t move, okay?” 

Mathias quieted down, curious as to what his friend was doing. It wasn’t gonna hurt, was it? He sure hoped not. Lukas guided his hands across the other’s arms, whispering something under his breath. The swollen skin and red scratches faded away into unbothered and smooth skin, seemingly healing out of nowhere and as if nothing had happened in the first place.

No light, no bright puff of powder like in the movies. Mathias’ eyes blew into discs as he watched his friend work, not mentally processing the fact that Lukas just made the pain disappear.

“Woah, Luke,” Mathias breathed out, “You’re a witch!” He raised his hands and rubbed at his eyes, still not quite registering what had happened. The tear streaks on his cheeks had long dried, and he wiped those away as well. Maybe it was a hallucination? He had read about those in class. He looked to Lukas, back to his arm, and then back to his friend. “That’s so cool, you know that, right?”

Before Lukas could respond, Mathias pushed himself off the ground, kicking at the thorn bush that he had fallen into previously. Stupid bush! He was never eating raspberries ever again, and his mom would just have to deal. He hopped over to the patch of flowers that had started it all, plucking one off it’s stem and turning around back to Lukas, who looked a little annoyed.

“I wasn’t done yet.” He took Mathias’ arm back into his grip, holding it up to his face as he planted quick kisses onto where the scratches had been. “My mommy says this is the most important part.”

Mathias giggled, pulling his hand back. "That tickles!"

A faint whistle sounded from the direction of the school, prompting a groan from both of them. Recess was over. 

They both rushed back to the courtyard, the gravel crunching underneath their shoes as they stumbled out of the treeline. Mathias looked around, sure that they had avoided detection.

He was terribly wrong.

"Now, what were you two doing off school grounds?" 

Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! thanks for reading :). this one is a little choppy (aaaa which is really bad since this is like the first thing i'm posting on here) but i hope that it was at least okay and that it's not too obvious that i wrote this in like, two hours,, <3


End file.
